


Going Down

by Niivah



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niivah/pseuds/Niivah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome and Inuyasha have married. So have Koga and Ayame. After a few months, both parties are beginning to hit rocky places in their happily ever afters. Inuyasha and Kagome's busy schedules begin to make it difficult for them to spend time together. While Koga and Ayame are have trouble getting their tribes to unite and its causing tension in their union. An accidental run in leaves a spark. And two begin to sneak around to see one another. but you cant lie forever, and eventually, everything comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

“Kagome…Kagome?” Kagome could hear her mom calling her. “Dinner’s ready” “Coming mom” She hopped out of bad and headed to the table. It smelled delicious as always. Sota and Grandpa were already sitting, looking hungry as ever. Suddenly, she couldn’t go any further. She tried to call out but she had no voice. The dinner presumed and her mother looked at Kagome’s empty spot and placed and empty cup and plate there. Everyone at the table stopped talking and stared at the spot, tears in their eyes. “Hey! Why are you crying! I’m right here!” Nothing. No reaction. Desperately she spoke again, “Mama! Grandpa! Sota! Don’t you see me?!” Slowly everything around her faded to black she jolted out of her sleep.

Panting and drenched in sweat, she clenched her throat and looked over at Inuyasha, who was now staring curiously at her. “That’s right” she said in her mind, “It’s been almost since I traveled through the well for the last time.”

“Kagome, are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…a bad dream that’s all.” She forced a smile

She loved being by Inuyasha’s side, but she missed her family terribly. She wondered how they were doing every day. Inuyasha still looked worried. “She’s been having a lot of bad dreams lately” As that thought went through his head, Kagome snuggled in closer to him. He put his arm around her, and took in her scent. It made him feel at peace. They both drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha was up at dawn. He slid out of bed and stepped outside. His stomach growled. “Man I wish Kagome brought back some of her space food.” He patted his midsection and leapt toward the river. Kagome opened her eyes. It was still a little dark out. Inuyasha was already gone getting fish. “It’s times like this that I miss fast food uuuggghh.” She mumbled as she walked to the stove and nursed the red hot logs back into a blazing fire. “That’s better”, It tended to be a little chilly in the mornings. She grabbed the rice from last night and began to cook.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha has his face underwater and his bottom up in the air, a foot on one rock and a foot on another. His claws raised and ready to strike. He waits there, perfectly still. Two nice size fish swim by. “OK! THIS TIME!” he yelled in his mind. This would be attempt number twenty-seven. The fish got closer and closer, and SPLASH! Inuyasha’s foot slipped and he crashed into the water. He was not going to lose. “Dammit!” he yelled, “That’s it, you’re mine” and he dived into the water and after the fish. After a lot of needles slashing and clawing, he had the fish. They had been filleted. Feeling quite highly of himself, Inuyasha shook of and carried his spoils of battle back to his and Kagome’s hut.

Kaede and Rin were also joining them for breakfast. She hoped Inuyasha remembered and brought enough fish for everyone. Kagome was quite pleased with her cooking. The rice was hot, the eggs were scrambling, the veggies were cooked and still crisp. All she needed was the fish. On queue Inuyasha walked in, with two mangled lines of meat in his hand. “Here you go!” he said triumphantly and slapped the fish chunks on a mat. Kagome just stared at the destroyed meat bits with heads. While she was happy that there were no bones, she couldn’t believe what lie before her.

“Inuyasha…How is this supposed to feed four people?”  
“Four people? Who else is eating?” His eyes widened  
“Kaede and Rin are coming. I told you that last night”  
“Oh…well why didn’t you remind me this morning!” he snapped back  
“Remind you! You woke up before I did! How am I supposed to feed four people with this!”  
“I don’t know maybe they’ll bring something”  
“Ugh!”

Inuyasha decided it would be best to leave and come back when everything was done. Kagome angrily began to cook the fish.  
Kaede and Rin entered the hut. “Hi Kagome” “Hi Rin” Rin hugged Kagome. Kagome was putting the cooked fish on mats when Kaede hobbled over. “Hello Kagome, it smells wonderful in here I brought some stew from last night. Rin and I can’t eat that much” she chuckled Kaede placed the bowl down and Kagome dumped the contents into the pot and turned to face Kaede. “Thank you! Inuyasha only caught two fish. I was worried we wouldn’t have enough.” She gave Kaede a hug and they sat and chatted while the stew warmed up. They watched Rin run around outside chasing butterflies. The smell of the stew filled the hut, Kagome went over to check on it and emptied it into small wooden bowls.

Inuyasha’s nose twitched. “Breakfast is ready” he said aloud and leapt back toward the village. He entered the hut and saw that Kaede and Rin were there and already seated. Kagome was passing out the bowls. She acknowledged him and handed him a bowl. They ate alternating between silence and aimless chatter. Kaede and Rin were helping Kagome with the clean up when Miroku poked his head in.

“Hello everyone. Kagome, how are you?”  
“I’m good. Is Sango with you?”  
“No she’s not, but she said she was going to stop by later today. I came by to borrow Inuyasha for a few days.”  
Kagome smiled “I figured you would be coming to get him soon.”  
Kaede butt in “But you just returned. It’s only been two days since that’s last time you left.” She knew how Kagome felt about Inuyasha’s ‘adventures’ lately.  
“Yeah, sorry everyone, especially you Kagome, but this is the only way I can make an income. I have mouths to feed. “ Miroku chuckled

Inuyasha stood and walked over to Kagome. He knew that she didn’t like that he leaves a lot, but Miroku needs his help and he always comes right back and a couple days. He held her and said he would be back soon. Kagome nodded and said ok. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. They both blushed, remembering that they weren’t alone.

Miroku and Inuyasha were on their way and Kaede and Rin said their goodbyes before heading back to their home. Kaede reminded Kagome that she would have training in an hour. Kagome nodded and finished cleaning up. “I need to clear my head” she mumbled. She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out to the forest. She had been walking around the forest for about ten minutes when she heard a rustle in the trees. “I don’t sense anything.” She thought  
She walked a little further and she heard the sound again. She stopped, pulled an arrow and raised her bow. She listened hard, the wind blew. Then she heard a voice.

“Kagome?” Koga appeared from behind some brush and a tree “I picked up on your scent. Are you still with mutt face?”  
“Koga! Hi and yes, I’m still with Inuyasha”  
“Well I don’t smell him in the area, he’s not around?”  
“No he just left with Miroku. I heard you were married to Ayame”  
“Oh yeah…” Koga rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn’t want to talk about his ‘union’  
“Well, I better get going. Kaede is expecting me…” she said nervously  
Koga took her hand into his. “If you ever get tired of mutt face, I’m here for you”

Kagome blushed. Just as he was about to run off, he yelled “We should really meet up sometime. You know, catch up. See ya!” Kagome watched him go and thought that he had gotten a lot slower since his jewel shards were gone. She did her best to block out her encounter with Koga and headed to Kaede’s.


End file.
